Querida alma gemela
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Ellos nunca llegan a consumar tal incorrecto y aberrante acto de lujuria, pues deciden mantenerse al borde del abismo que resulta ser la tentación desatada. El aire de la noche es cortante y frío, pero Artemisa no es capaz de distinguirlo entre la calidez abrasadora que despide el cuerpo de Apolo.


**Querida alma gemela**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Percy Jackson es propiedad de Rick Riordan.

_Este fic responde al pedido de **Samanta Friki Black** en el topic "Pedidos de fics por Hermes Express" del Foro "El Monte del Olimpo"._

* * *

La media luna forma un arco definido y fino como la hoja de un cuchillo.

La hierba seca cruje bajos los pies ligeros de Apolo, el hielo sucio hace traicionero el camino, y la escarcha centellea a la luz de la luna. Las sombras se extienden por la ladera, negras y hambrientas, recreando las siluetas de los pinos y centinelas apostados en la entrada del bosque.

«Un halo de misterio envuelve los lugares que Artemisa elige para refugiarse —son sus pensamientos mientras es abrasado por la espesura negra de los pinos enmarañados—. Artemisa es un misterio. Un misterio para los dioses y para los mortales. Pero no para mí.»

A medida que va recorriendo el bosque, acompañado del eco de sus pisadas, se encuentra con una pared de llamas que se eleva como un rugido y lame los copos de nieve que cuelgan de las ramas invernales. La piel nívea va cubierta por sedas traslúcidas, y el cabello cae como una cascada sobre hombros y espalda. Su hermana parece una espiral opalescente que baila al compás de la tonada marcada por el viento gélido y silbante entre las copas de los árboles.

Resulta ser un espectáculo cuidadosamente orquestado para despertar los instintos más pasionales que guarda Apolo dentro de sí.

Y ella es plenamente consciente de los sentidos desconocidos que es capaz de sonsacar a la superficie.

—Eres impuntual —murmuran sus labios, rosados y ardientes—. ¿Por qué me haces esperar? No es ético de tu parte hacer esperar a una doncella.

«Una doncella que tiene rostro de ángel pero tan llena de deseo como cualquier demonio.»

Sus labios se encuentran ávidos en una lucha de antaño, donde Apolo busca un ápice de moralidad y Artemisa doblegarlo a su entera voluntad. Un escalofrío de remordimiento le sacude de pies a cabeza, pero éste desaparece bajo el contacto avasallante de la boca suave como la seda. Apolo jadea cuando sus lenguas se enredan en una danza del más intenso frenesí y reconocen los sabores compartidos.

Los músculos de su cuello están tirantes como la cuerda de un arco pero ceden ante la delicada y ligera caricia.

—Tienes la costumbre de caminar como si el mundo fuese tuyo, con el cabello dorado al viento y la boca humedecida como un fruto de verano —susurra ella con voz onírica—. Dejas impregnada tu esencia en cada lugar que visitas.

—Entonces, he dejado toda mi esencia en ti —Artemisa sonríe enseñándole una hilera de dientes blancos que luego se cierran impacientes sobre él—. Tú eres tan culpable y responsable como yo.

Ella no le discute. Nunca le discute cuando habla con la más pura sinceridad. Le envuelve la cintura infantil con sus brazos besados por el sol y elimina cualquier distancia que pueda mantener alejado su cuerpo de la sensación envolvente que emana.

«Condéname, hermana —implora desesperado en su pensamiento—. Condéname una vez más. No sabré encontrar una diferencia a las veces anteriores.»

Artemisa significa la crónica empañada de su vida. Artemisa significa tan anegada debilidad que no es capaz de resistirse al aura ominosa que le rodea constantemente. Artemisa significa un océano de tormento que le asalta durante la oscuridad y le arrebata la cordura para entregarlo a la locura de un placer aplastante.

Ellos nunca llegan a consumar tal incorrecto y aberrante acto de lujuria, pues deciden mantenerse al borde del abismo que resulta ser la tentación desatada. El aire de la noche es cortante y frío, pero Artemisa no es capaz de distinguirlo entre la calidez abrasadora que despide el cuerpo de Apolo.


End file.
